The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating device for dissipating internal heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
Heat-dissipation is always the crucial and essential problem in application of electric products. A good heat-dissipating mechanism usually represents a stable performance of the electric device. On the other hand, an electric device operated under an abnormal-dissipating condition will inevitably lead to an unstable performance and reduce the operation life of the electric device.
The heat-dissipating device generally has a motor for driving the heat-dissipating mechanism. A typical motor includes a rotator and a stator, wherein the rotator rotates circumambiently around the stator. Therefore, the heat-dissipating device itself is a source of heat. The heat generated by the rotation of the motor increases temperature of the heat-dissipating device, which leads to damage of the heat-dissipating device. In order to overcome the foresaid problem, the present invention provides a heat-dissipating device for dissipating internal heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating device for dissipating internal heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
In accordance with the present invention, the heat-dissipating device includes a motor having a rotator and a stator for causing the rotator to rotate, and a fan connected with the rotator and having a hub having a slot and a plurality of holes thereon for rotating and dissipating the heat.
The heat-dissipating device further includes a frame engaged with the stator of the motor, and a circuit plate disposed in the frame and electrically connected with the stator for driving the rotator.
In addition, the fan further includes a plurality of blades to be rotated in a direction so as to draw air from an interior of the frame toward a front side of the fan.
In accordance with the present invention, the plurality of holes are disposed in the slot for dissipating the internal heat generated from the heat-dissipating device when the fan is rotated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating device for using in an electronic appliance to dissipate first heat generated from components of the electronic appliance and dissipate second heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
In accordance with the present invention, the heat-dissipating device includes a fan having a hub having a slot and a plurality of holes thereon, a rotator engaged in the hub of the fan, and a stator for causing the rotator to rotate so as to dissipate the first heat generated from components of the electronic appliance and dissipate the second heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
In addition, the fan further includes a plurality of blades to be rotated in a direction so as to draw air from an rear side of the fan toward a front side of the fan.
Furthermore, the plurality of holes are disposed in the slot for dissipating the first heat generated from components of the electronic appliance and dissipating the second heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fan rotator assembly for using in a heat-dissipating device having a stator.
In accordance with the present invention, the fan rotor assembly includes a fan having a hub having a slot and a plurality of holes thereon, and a rotator engaged with the hub of the fan to be driven by the stator for causing the fan to rotate so as to dissipate heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
Furthermore, the plurality of holes are disposed in the slot for dissipating the heat generated from the heat-dissipating device.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: